Overspecialization and abundant energy and monetary resources resulted in much too many types of motor vehicles, the acquistion and maintenance of which became a heavy burden for the taxpayer. Therefore, standardized multipurpose vehicles will be at least "useful for the reduction of military budgets" throughout a necessarily peaceful world.
Viewed from today's state of the art it appears disadvantageous: (a) to spend more than a million dollars for small military training airplanes each, but one generation past the times when applicant was required to train for his pilot's license in a do-it-yourself "spruce goose"; (b) to fly with oversized wings, when the fuselage could provide lift also; (c) to separate the airplane's engines, wings, fins and/or stabilizers thus far from their common center of gravity that stability and parking problems arise; (d) to utilize overly voluminous vehicle doors for the sole purpose of hiding a window-pane, even a motor for it and/or an ashtray; (e) to put tons of aircraft machinery on tiny wheels, necessitating expensive airstrips; (f) to build under-utilized jumbo-jets for even larger and more distant airports, instead of a fleet of better manageable multipurpose vehicles, having access to urban centers and the more important seaports as well.
Accordingly, the main purpose of this invention is the simplification of the airplane, designed for more reasonable and safer speeds, smaller and rugged landing sites, as well as common parking facilities.
A further object of this invention is to emphasize the versatility of the Tireroller according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,919, which offers a simpler, stronger and gyroscopically stabilized undercarriage for rugged terrain and water; two large tire-belts for turning distant propeller shafts with low-laying driving means; large doors for the utilization as wings, and a semicylindrical body useful as the frontal portion of an airfoil, easily completed with a drawn-out floor section, several rods and some canvas or silk.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,117 automobiles are known with upwardly opening, roof-hinged doors, and small airplanes with folding wings were built for seagoing carriers. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,041 teaches an airfoil tip vortex control with a collapsible foil oriented substantially perpendicular to one surface of said airfoil.